Korrasami - A Father's Pride
by MattHunX
Summary: Another take on their Spirit World conversations. This one, starting right after they enter the portal. I weaved in some added scenes through flashbacks.


**Korrasami – A Father's Pride**

**Author's note: **Right. So, this is another take on their Spirit World conversations. This one, starting right after they enter the portal.

I wanted to weave in some added scenes through flashbacks.

And that's what I'll do from now on, in every story. I'll put in either flashbacks to what are essentially added content that happened off-screen or just extended moments between them that could have made it to the screens…or I'll describe some added past events through paragraphs that are sometimes their very thoughts.

The new world in which they suddenly found themselves was illuminated by the brilliant light; a myriad of colors with as many spirits and plants painted in them came into view as they took a few careful steps, their eyes still adjusting to the hues around them. Korra held Asami's hand as she lead her a couple of paces around the portal itself, her eyes filled with gladness as she saw the joy in Asami's, who spun around, her gaze constantly moving from one wonder to the other as she was amazed by everything she saw. Korra couldn't have been happier as those beautiful eyes met her own and reflected the very thing she wanted the other woman to feel right now. Asami's eyes already showed the words she would speak before she even uttered them.

"Thank you, Korra!...Thank you!" was all she could say to her as she moved to embrace her with a wide smile, they held each other for a few long second, their touch lingering, then Asami stepped back as Korra spoke.

"I would do anything if it meant seeing you so happy." she confessed. "And I will." she added as Asami's eyes wavered at those words and both of their hearts fluttered. Asami's expression turned solemn as she seemingly debated something with herself. And Korra inexplicably knew what it was.

"We can look for him…" Korra started to say to her. "If you want it." And Asami's eyes showed both fear, surprise and gratefulness as she found nothing but determination and compassion in Korra's. And her heart skipped a beat as she thought she saw one other thing. She considered her offer, as she had already given much thought to the possibility of meeting her father in the Spirit World. Already deciding on her answer, but feeling an indescribable sensation that Korra knew those thoughts.

"Part of me wishes he was here, but…" she drew a deeper breath and sighed. "It would only make things harder. It would be too much. I don't think I could handle it, again." she finished as she fought her tears.

"He would be proud of you…" Korra soother her, stroking her palm as she placed a hand just slightly above her shoulder, and added "He _was_ proud. And he still _is_." she said, meaningfully as she looked around them, then back at Asami, who understood her saying that her father will always be with her and…given the existence of the Spirit World, that he would always watch over her, perhaps even literally. She let a single tear roll at the thought. Korra wiped it with a brush of her finger, still holding Asami's hand, whose eyes now smiled at her.

"I…talked to him." Korra stated, carefully and she met Asami's inquiring gaze, prompting her to continue. "When he was working alone. I…waited until to you went out to get some things."

She watched Asami's face for any signs that she might feel angered by her way of confronting her father. She showed no anger, however. Only worry at what could have been said between the two of them, given the past.

(FLASHBACK)

"Avatar Korra." Hiroshi acknowledged her presence before even turning to look her in the eyes that narrowed at his perceptiveness, at him already knowing it was her. He turned back to work on a machine as he addressed her in an even, though, remorseful tone.

"I know why you're here. I know why you've waited for Asami to leave the room." he said. Deducing everything.

"Then you _know_ I only trust you because she does." Korra said, with obvious misgiving in her voice.

"I do. Rest assured, I will not betray that trust." he told her, sincerely.

"If you do…" Korra started, taking a few steps to stand directly in front of him "If you break her hearth, again….I'll break _you_." she threatened, voice low, with a stare that could have been described as cold, were it not for the almost literal fire in them. Enkindled by anger, the desire to protect and filled with certainty, worry and…

"And to think I was once disgusted when I saw her with that boy. I called him a street-rat. I was so enraged just by the thought of _any_ bender being close to my daughter." Hiroshi mused, as Korra's expression darkened, remembering that moment well. "And now…I could not be happier she found someone who cares about her as much as I do...and in the Avatar, no less." he finished. His face showing outmost sincerity and trust. Trust in her daughter _and_ in Korra. The latter's eyes widened in surprise as she swallowed once. Fear, now apparent in them and alarm that, once again, the man could read her so easily.

"You…haven't told her." Hiroshi concluded. Judging by Korra's expression. "You should." he suggested compassionately. "Words left unspoken will only haunt us until it is too late to say them."

Korra looked at him as her mind made…obvious sense of his advice. Her eyes softened, but her face hardened, trying to conceal her emotions as she simply said "Keep working on that." as she turned to leave.

"I will." was all that Hiroshi could say to her as Korra stormed out. And even though he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes, he was certain they were there and that the Avatar could only fight them and herself for so long.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"He told me he was glad that…you found someone who…cares about you as much as he did." Asami's lips started to quiver at Korra's words. Korra herself only felt the meaning of her own words, _then_. And as she looked into Asami's gaze with the revelation in her own, what they have both felt that night was confirmed to them, beyond doubt. There, still bathed in the glow, the tears in both of their eyes shone as brightly as the stars above them, trailing down their faces; each a _**universe**_ of emotions, as from that moment, they were completely a part of _**each other's**_.


End file.
